


A Quaint Bookstore

by alifeyoulove3



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, lord of the flies - Freeform, lotf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeyoulove3/pseuds/alifeyoulove3
Summary: Two late teens meet in a bookstore and argue





	A Quaint Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> The rate of new works in the lord of the flies fandom is slow so here's a little something, now it may not be good but oh well

Roger entered the bookstore, going confidently to the C's. He was there for the third book of what has become a new favorite trilogy. His eyes scanned higher and higher up the bookshelf until they landed on the book he came for. At the very top of the shelf. 'Oh great,' Roger thought, 'why did I have to get the short genes??' He stood on his tiptoes hoping to just barely reach but alas, it was hopeless. He glared up at the book, as if it were laughing at him. Suddenly self conscious, he stopped trying and pretended to be looking for a book much lower on the shelf. 'Oh well. I wasn't looking forward to reading it that much. I'll just get a different book for now…I'm sure I can find it somewh—' Roger's thoughts halted when an unfamiliar voice sounded above him. "Too short to reach your book, huh?" the voice snickered. "That didn't go unnoticed by me, short stack." Roger stood and whipped around, his glare hitting the stranger's chest rather than his face. "Fuck off before I yank that red hair off your head and strangle you with it." The stranger snickered again, wearing a smug expression on his freckled face. He bent down closer to Roger's height. "If you can even reach my hair."  
"That's it!! You have three fucking seconds to get out of my sight before I commit murder in a little quaint bookstore."  
The stranger only smirked and reached over Roger's head, retrieving the book.  
"Calm down, here."  
"How'd you even know what book to get…" Roger muttered.  
"I was watching you amused the whole time."  
Roger was gladly prepared to leave the antagonizing redhead but he wasn't finished.  
"Ally Condie?? You're reading the Matched series?? This is like a love story!!" he broke into fits of laughter, all the while having a death glare pinned on him. If looks could kill, he'd be more dead than Rue from the Hunger Games.  
"Nerd—" before he could finish, Roger shot forward, shoving the stranger into a table of nonfiction best-sellers. The card table collapsed and the books scattered all across the floor. No doubt pages were bent. The startled redhead was sitting on a collection of Cold War books when a worker stormed over.  
"Both of you, get out!! Violence will not be tolerated in this book store!! You, get off those books!! You two are hereby banned from this bookstore!! Go purchase your books and get out because this will be your last purchase here! Mandy will take your names and it will be known among the employees to not let you in!!" she shooed them away before kneeling down, mumbling about "the poor poor books." They walked silently up to the front desk, purchased their books, and stayed silent until they left the store.  
"Do you see what you did?? Now where am I supposed to buy books??!" the man named Jack shouted, as Roger found out when he bought his book.  
"Me?? You're the one who was being an asshole and—"  
"I got that book down for you!!"  
"All the while making fun of me…!"  
"You're just too sensitive!" Jack accused. Roger gaped at him.  
"I am ANYTHING but sensitive! You–you just–UGH!!"  
"You didn't even thank me!"  
"Why should I, asshole?"  
"Oh, you wanna fight, shorty?"  
"Fucking bring it!!"  
At this point, they weren't walking anymore, they stood in the middle of the road, oblivious to everything around them.  
"Could you stand on something tall? You're so short if I bend down to punch you I may hurt my back."  
"The only tall thing around here is if I took your ego and made a tower of it!"  
"Excuse me—?"  
"It'd be so tall it would be taller than the Statue of Liberty!"  
"Oh yeah? Ants don't crawl away when they see you coming because they think you're one of them!!"  
"You're ego is so big I don't know how it fits in that small head of yours!"  
"At least people don't crane their neck from having to look so low to see my face!"  
"You make fun of my book choice but I saw what you were holding!! At least I'm not a weaboo!"  
"Hey don't judge anime before you watch it! At least I'm open minded to other cultures!"  
"If you're soo open minded, I guess that means you've read romance? I mean how else would you know you know you don't like it??"  
Jack fidgeted and stayed quiet. 'Damn it…'  
"Ha. I win. Have a nice day asshole."  
Roger turned away but a hand stopped him.  
"If I read the series you're reading…will you watch an anime? Or read a manga?"  
Roger was silent for a moment, pulling his arm out of Jack's grip.  
"Hm…I don't know…"  
"Come on! Please?"  
He studied Jack's face for a moment and then nodded.  
"Deal. I'd rather watch one than read a manga though because I'm unfamiliar with anything like that…I was never into comic books…"  
"Okay. Hey you should…you should uhm, come over sometime. I could watch with you…?" Jack proposed sheepishly.  
Roger studied Jack's face again before waving his arm in the air.  
"Yeah sure. Why not." They exchanged numbers.  
"I'll lend you the first book."  
"Okay. When are you next free?"  
"…now actually."  
"Same here. You wanna…?"  
"Well I have to watch eventually so might as well."  
"If you like romance, I know the perfect one…"  
Jack began rambling on about the different types of anime he'd seen while Roger listened quietly, watching the intriguing redhead with admiration.  
'You know…' Roger thought, 'he's kinda hot…'


End file.
